


Dysphoria

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Black Romance | Kismesisitude, But Kar takes care of Eri, Eridan is black with Sol, It's up to the reader whether or not Kar and Eri are in a redrom, Kar is flushed for Eri, Kar yelling at Sol for being a dick, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Post-heat pains, Red Romance | Matespritship, Sicfick!, Sick!Eridan, Sol took care of ED's heat but not the afteraffects, Trollian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eridan feels sick after his heat cycle, Karkat steps up to take care of him. </p><p>(Or alternatively; Sollux is too much of a jerk to take care of Eridan besides pailing him during his heat cycle, but Karkat takes the poor seadweller in for a while.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by period pains and me hurting like ED.

Eridan Ampora despised his heat cycle more than anything. In spite of the week long pailing circumstance and desire, the aftermath was often worse. He was currently curled up in his recuperacoon, breathing hard through parted lips.

 

His normally so artfully constructed hair was unruly and plastered with slime and sweat to his pale forehead. The troll was floating in the slime pitifully, in a tight ball of switching between being too cold and too hot. He had taken the rest of the week with Sollux, his kismesis, who couldn’t be bothered to take care of him.

 

Everything hurt, from his lower back to the pooling cramps in his stomach. He moaned weakly, curling tighter, and slowly slid open his husktop, booting up Trollian.

 

-caligulasAquariums [CA] began trolling carcinoGenetecist [CG]-

 

CA: kar

CA: kar

CA: kar

CA: kar please

CG: WHAT?

CA: kar

CG: WHAT I’M HERE JEGUS

CA: come take care a me

CG: WHAT’S WRONG?

CA: my heats endin an i hurt

CA: all ovver

CA: please

CG: ISN’T CAPTOR TAKING CARE OF YOU?

CA: he pailed me

CA: so he took care a that but then he left

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW

CG: THAT NOOK-CHAFFING ASSHOLE

CA: ha

CA: yeah literally

CA: but wwe’re <3<

CA: so its fine

CA: i cant evven fishpun

CG: IT IS FUCKING NOT. ARE YOU IN YOUR HIVE?

CG: NEVERMIND, OF COURSE YOU ARE. I’LL BE THERE SOON.

CA: thank you

CG: YEAH, DON’T MENTION IT.

 

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling caligulasAquariums [CA]-

 

Eridan sank back into the slime, eyes half-lidded as he dropped his husktop carelessly out of the recuperacoon. He exhaled slowly and relaxed, one arm draped out over the side of the ‘coon as he floated, only partially awake.

 

Soon enough, Karkat was in his hive, presence announced by grumbling and the huffing responses of his lusus. The seahorse lusus lead Karkat into his respiteblock, peering down in the slime with concern at his charge.

 

Earfins batting weakly in greeting, Eridan struggled to sit up before just shaking his head and laying limp again, slime up to his broad, naked shoulders. Karkat rolled his sleeves up to his elbows hurriedly and leaned over to inspect him for a second, then cranked the heating function of the ‘coon up to the highest setting.

 

Eridan shivered a little at only the breath of the other troll on his chest and slipped further into the slime, whining quietly and closing his eyes. Glasses and clothes-less, Eridan simply lolled there, waiting for some form of care to be bestowed upon him.

 

His lower back screamed in protest as Karkat gently lifted him, hands under his arms to level him. Eridan mewled quietly and looked up, then rested his chin against his chest and sighed softly. Karkat’s presence disappeared, then returned a few minutes later with pain-killers and both a glass and bowl of cool water.

 

Before the seadweller knew it, a wet rag was place on his gills, wrapped around the back of his neck, and he was being fed a spoonful of pills swallowed down with fresh water. He coughed weakly as the water and medicine went down, not having really stopped to take care of himself besides sexually the entire weak.

 

Once Karkat was satisfied with the state of his health by petting his hair and muttering pale nothings to him. Eridan ended up drifting off to sleep quickly, breathing out and in gently through his mouth. Karkat smiled a little and stroked his hair for a little longer before settling down on Eridan’s available human sleeping rectangle and opening his husktop.

 

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]-

 

CG: HEY!

CG: DOUCHE-NOZZLE!

TA: 2up kk

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW

TA: why what diid ii do thii2 tiime?

CG: DID YOU SERIOUSLY PAIL AMPORA ALL WEEK AND THEN LEAVE HIM TO DEAL WITH HIS AFTER HEAT SHIT?

TA: yeah 2o?

TA: were <3<

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOG

CG: JEGUS FUCKING

CG: I AM SO ANGRY ABOUT THIS

CG: JUST

CG: FUCK YOU

CG: FUCK YOU

TA: ok

TA: ii gue22 ii 2hould go take care of hiim?

TA: diid he complaiin two you?

CG: YES HE FUCKING DID. AND DON’T BOTHER I’VE GOT HIM.

TA: you 2ound liike you’re fuckiing red for hiim

TA: heh

TA: you go take care of hiim than

CG: FUCK OFF

CG: I AM NOT

CG: AND I WILL

 

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]-

  
Karkat turned back to the other, gently kissing Eridan’s forehead before settling down little more to rest while Eridan did. Fucking Captor, always assuming things. Not that he was wrong per say. Karkat took a minute to watch his flushcrush, then closed his eyes and relaxed. He always appreciated it when Eridan came to him for assistance, even though he could be a whiney little wriggler.


End file.
